The relative mobility of males and females has long been of interest to social scientists. Variations in mobility have been linked to age, race, income and employment as well as the type of household in which the male or female lives. The position of the individual within a particular household also influences their role in determining their own mobility. The proposed research focuses on the aged population of the U.S. in the 1970-80 period and attempts to describe and analyse the patterns of sex differentials in mobility in that population. The specific aims for this research are linked to the more long run aim of developing an understanding of changing patterns of sex differential among the aged population of the U.S. Such changes reflect the changing economic and social position of the aged with respect to the population in genral and between aged female and males in particular. The methodology to be employed in this research falls into two sections. First mobility rates for males and females will be calcualted utilizing Current Population Survey data. Second the association between mobility rates and differentials and social and economic characteristics of the population will be investigated using log-linear modeling techniques. This research falls into the interdisiplinary area between geography, demography, sociology, and gerontology. The methods to be employed represent the research methodology of migration research. The application of these methods and indeed much of the theoretical framework of migration research to the aged population has been increasing in recent years. As the aged population grows as a proportion of the U.S. population an understanding of their mobility patterns and differentials becomes more important.